fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Narcissus Kuroki
|name=Narcissus Boseiai Kuroki |kanji= |romanji= |race=Human, Iharisir |birthday=February 14 |age=14 |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Yellow |hair=Purple |blood type= |unusual features= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= |relatives=Mustafa Kuroki (Father,deceased) Fahima Kuroki (Mother,deceased) Abbas Kuroki (Older Brother) Xeno Kuroki (Younger Half Brother) Nuryn Kuroki (Younger Sister) |marital status=Single |alias=Kakak(By Xeno Kuroki and Nuryn Kuroki ) Narcissus Tsuki (If her great grand parents got married) |magic=Great Tree Arc Human Possession Memory Control Heaven's Eye }} Narcissus Kuroki is daughter to Mustafa Kuroki and Fahima Kuroki ,she is also Abbas Kuroki 's younger sister,Xeno Kuroki and Nuryn Kuroki 's older sister.She is a member of Fairy Tail Guild and a mage . Appearance Narcissus has large,yellow eyes with purple hair tied in a pony tail and a model-like tall figure.After the time-skip Narcissus's hair runs freely all the way down to her waist with skull looking hair clip clipped onto it. Personality As child,Narcissus was more feminine than she was today.According to her siblings,Narcissus largely prevented their family from falling apart and took on many responsibilities to the point where she filled the void left by their mother (so much that they pictured her in place of his mother). Due to her motherly personality Narcissus acts a bit bossy,nagging her siblings all the time and hates her older brother Abbas Kuroki slacking off. Narcissus is a tomboy,tough,easily enraged and stubborn.Her toughness and tomboy personality leads her to be bloodthirsty and violent from time to time.Although she is a very reliable person and does most of the housework.She is also supportive, kind and acts as a mother figure to her siblings.She was shown to have a soft spot for children which leads her to caring and compassionate,as stated by herself that she would never turn away from people who need her help. Like her other siblings,Narcissus cares greatly for her sister Nuryn Kuroki and is very protective of her,doing anything in her power to keep her sister alive.She would sacrifice her chance to do jobs for taking care of her ill sister. She is very skilled in housework including cooking, cleaning, and more. She is especially skilled in her cooking abilities,which leads to her brothers Abbas Kuroki and Xeno Kuroki always comments on how good her dishes are. Sometimes she teaches Nuryn how to cook a few dishes. Narcissus is not willing to let go of a grudge, especially against those who she felt have betrayed her trust and hurt her siblings.Even until now Narcissus hates her father Mustafa Kuroki for her cheating on her mother Fahima Kuroki . However, Narcissus was sometimes willing to give people second chances,as seen when she gave her half brother Xeno Kuroki a second chance when he was risking his life for Nuryn . History Narcissus was born to Mustafa Kuroki and Fahima Kuroki on February 14,a year after her older brother Abbas Kuroki was born,3 years later their little sister Nuryn Kuroki was born.She joined Fairy Tail Guild at some point of her life. Mustafa and Fahima died in a car crash on April 6,Nuryn's birthday and the day her illness got worse.Before Fahima's death she decided that her older brother and sister-in-law would take care of her children and adopt them as their children,as well as staying at their house.At her parents' funeral Abbas,Narcissus and Nuryn found out their father slept with a woman named Sophie Johnson a year after Abbas was born. Xeno Kuroki (Their half brother) wanted to live with his half siblings and change his last name to his father's family name.It took them time but the 3 Kuroki siblings accepted Xeno when he saved both Nuryn and himself from death and have lived with each other since that day in the care of their Uncle and Aunt. Her parents Mustafa and Fahima were childhood friends with John Hale , Hinagiku Hale , Wataru Griffin and Shun'ō Griffin their children Jasmin Hale , Ridhwan Griffin ,Armaan Griffin and Nigel Griffin were childhood friends with Nuryn,Narcissus,Xeno and Abbas. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Great Tree Arc :This Magic allows her to manipulate and produce trees as well as create explosions by condensing the power of the Earth into the fruit of the created trees. Furthermore, it allows Narcissus to merge herself with trees. It also gives her the ability to harness all of the power stored within the Earth itself. Draining the power of a land also apparently allows her to drain the power of the people connected to that land. Human Possession :This enables her to seal souls into inanimate objects and when those objects break, freeze (etc.), she can seal them into other objects so she always has her dolls to fight for her. Memory Control :This Magic allows Narcissus to add her existence to other people's memories. However, it works the same as Charm Magic, if someone finds out about the Magic, it wears off. Heaven's Eye :It's a special Eye Magic which allows Narcissus to see over long distances and look through objects. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Narcissus has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. She has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. Strength:Narcissus is shown capable of breaking a table in half with his bare hand. Cooking:She is very skilled in her cooking abilities,which leads to her brothers Abbas Kuroki and Xeno Kuroki always comments on how good her dishes are. Sometimes she teaches Nuryn how to cook a few dishes. Equipment Relationships Abbas Kuroki Abbas is Narcissus's older brother, with an age difference of one year.The two display sibling rivalry,frequently teased and annoyed each other as well as bicker,a similar relationship Abbas has with their youngest sister Nuryn Kuroki but Abbas and Narcissus's relationship is more violent,to the point they would fight psychically.Narcissus is annoyed by Abbas's laziness,she often bosses him around and nags him to do better in life. Overall,Abbas and Narcissus are very close and loved each other very much,caring for each other deeply.They have known each other ever since she was born and they live together for many years. As children,they played with each other.They frequently defended and protected each other,and work well together. It was revealed that Narcissus had replaced Abbas's image of his mother which clearly represents how highly Abbas thought of Narcissus. Abbas and Narcissus made promise with each other during their parent's funeral that they would act as the parent to their younger siblings Xeno Kuroki and Nuryn. Xeno Kuroki Narcissus and Xeno first met each other at their father's funeral.There,Abbas,Narcissus and their youngest sister Nuryn Kuroki found out their father Mustafa Kuroki slept with a woman named Sophie Johnson a year after Abbas was born.Xeno wanted to live with his half siblings and change his last name to his father's family name.Abbas felt uncomfortable but still accepted Xeno.As for Nuryn who was 8 at that time and didn't understand the world much accepted Xeno but was very shy with him.While Narcissus refused to accept Xeno and acted very hostile/cold towards him.But when Narcissus,Abbas and Nuryn witnesses Xeno saving Nuryn from falling despite his injured body Narcissus finally accepted her half brother. Since that day they have been living with each other,caring for each other deeply. As children,they played with each other.They look out for each other,defend and protect the other.Unlike the relationship Narcissus shares with their older brother Abbas Kuroki ,Narcissus and Xeno don't display sibling rivalry.Narcissus acts as a mother figure to Xeno.Like their other siblings,Narcissus had replaced Xeno's image of his mother which clearly represents how highly Xeno thought of Narcissus. Nuryn Kuroki Narcissus and Nuryn are sisters and consider each other as best friends,caring for each other deeply.They have known each other ever since Nuryn was born and they live together for many years. As children,they played with each other.The two are very close and care deeply for one another.Narcissus is very protective Nuryn and would do anything in her power for her sister's life.Narcissus loves Nuryn as a mother and chose to stay home to take care of her ill sister instead of going on jobs.Narcissus often teaches Nuryn how to cook. After Narcissus found out about Nuryn's illness and disease,she highly disapproved of Nuryn going on any jobs.But by the age of 11 Nuryn was better and decided to work to pay back their uncle and aunt,she decided to work at a cafe.Narcissus was shocked to hear this and argued with Nuryn,but at then end Nuryn won the argument.To keep an eye on her ill sister,Narcissus came to the cafe every hour for the first few weeks at the cafe Nuryn worked at to make sure nothing happened.Soon Narcissus decreased the number of hours she checked on Nuryn.Even if it wasn't a hour Narcissus still checked on Nuryn,but only one to two times a day. They don't display sibling rivarly with each other but they do display it with their older brother Abbas Kuroki .When their home alone with each other,Narcissus and Nuryn talk with each other,giving each other advice and support.Like their other siblings,Narcissus had replaced Nuryn's image of her mother which clearly represents how highly Nuryn thought of Narcissus. After the time-skip Narcissus decided to learn and practice Great Tree Arc for her ill sister Nuryn. Trivia At first I wanted to make a combination of Fifth Division and Tenth Division's flowers in Bleach as Narcissus's name,but then I saw the other name for Daffodil and chose it. Narcissus's appearance came from Ayano Sugiura of YuruYuri,as for her Post-Timeskip appearance came from Haqua du Lot Herminium of The World God Only Knows. Quotes Gallery sugiura_ayano_004.jpg|A full length view of Narcissus Haqua_du_Lot_Herminium.jpg|Narcissus after the time-skip 560180.jpg|Narcissus frustrated by Abbas 837032.jpg|The Two Kuroki Sisters Holding Hands Yuruyuri108.jpg 915467.jpg tumblr_lx98w942iw1r899cxo1_500.png tumblr_m0lseeSNjP1r899cxo1_500.png Tumblr loyqnzn6FM1qds724o1 500.jpg Category:Lost Magic User Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Smillingflower Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:AzuWen Category:Lost Magic User Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Smillingflower Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:AzuWen Category:Iharisir